A Study in Situations
by ArgentNoelle
Summary: Thoughts on and from every episode of TOS, written in April, 2012. -Some of it uploaded in May.-
1. The Cage

The Cage

They beamed down to a planet fair  
illusions all around the air  
the Captain was a man named Pike  
he never joked at all (oh my!)

Mr. Spock _smiled_ at a singing flower  
two women were stolen with alien power  
the Captain was trapped as if in a zoo  
but of course he figured out what to do  
Number One helped, with a phaser on overload—  
and finally the Talosians let them go.

Is this a dream? You ask in confusion.  
No, only Star Trek as it could-have-been.


	2. The Man Trap

The Man Trap

Hey, said the Salt-Vampire,  
want to go out?  
I can be your heart's desire  
all you have to do is die for  
it. You humans have such salt—  
don't be scared—it's not your fault,  
and soon you will feel…nothing.


	3. Charlie X

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me

.

.

Charlie X

All I ever wanted was for people to like me.  
I didn't know what to do to make them.  
I tried, but they said I was wrong.  
I had no idea what to do.  
I got angry when they laughed.  
So I made them disappear.  
Please, let me stay.  
Please, help me.  
I want—  
please…


	4. Where No Man Has Gone Before

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: this poem is a rondeau.

.

.

Where No Man Has Gone Before

I killed him. He was strange, changing,  
like a god, he said; smiling—  
"you should have killed me while you could"  
but I couldn't, though I should  
have—I know I should. —Just thinking

Here, about my best friend, laughing  
at us all. And his threatening—  
but he was my friend. He was good.  
I killed him.

It was Spock, who eventually  
convinced me, when no one else could,  
I should hate him for that. —I should.  
I can't. —_I_ killed him, it was_ me_…  
I killed him.


	5. The Naked Time

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Naked Time

Even as I speak, it is a lie  
for I can feel my control…slipping…away…  
and sudden emotions like a bottle  
uncorked…  
and I don't…I can't…  
"I am in control of my emotions."  
I'm not.  
not now.  
Love  
preoccupies my mind—  
my mother…how _lonely_ she must have been…  
the loneliness I feel now. A stranger…if only I could have told her  
that I loved her…  
was that too much to ask?  
how could I have been so…  
so….  
he comes in now. My Captain,  
my friend.  
a friendship I can't acknowledge even to myself.  
because it makes me feel _ashamed_.  
He is trying to tell me something,  
but I interrupt…  
because if I do not say these things _now_, they will never be  
said.  
because I want him to know…  
because I want someone to understand.  
.

.


	6. The Enemy Within

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Enemy Within

I am

Good Evil  
Superego Id  
Unafraid Fearful  
Kind Unkind  
Hesitant Decisive  
Logical Emotional  
Intelligent Instinctual  
Compassionate Self-serving  
Beautiful Ugly  
Ugly Beautiful

I am

.

.


	7. Mudd's Women

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Mudd's Women

Hello, my name is Harry Mudd,  
if you have a problem I'll help!  
Want to be beautiful, rich; and live far away  
from this planet of yours?  
Well I've got a ship so hop right in!

My name is James T. Kirk  
Captain of the Starship Enterprise  
and I don't trust you, Mr… 'Leo Walsh'?  
You _or_ your women.

My human name is Spock  
and I have observed that something is going on.  
Something to do with magical women and Harry Mudd.  
And all our lithium crystals are broken  
so we are off… we have not yet reached the bottom of this mystery.

My name is Eve  
and I once wanted to be beautiful and rich  
and live far away from my miserable planet.  
I said I would do anything so Mr. Mudd helped me.  
Now I am not so sure…

.

.

.


	8. What Are Little Girls Made Of?

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

What Are Little Girls Made Of?

_Four Haikus:_

I knew Spock would know  
that the android wasn't me—  
he knows me too well.

The dark of the cave  
hid the silent assassin  
of the two redshirts.

The proud scientist  
was not man—but an android—  
quite unexpected.

Why is it always  
the Enterprise that finds the  
strange crazy people?

.

.

.


	9. Miri

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

(This poem could be about either the scientists on the planet, or the Enterprise crew)

.

.

Miri

It was present in the way we  
didn't think about it  
in the tense voices as we fought  
to find a cure  
in the silences lousy with smoldering  
anger  
and despair.

.

.

.


	10. Dagger of the Mind

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

they say it is

_._._._._._impossible

to _._die of loneliness. But they don't know.

They haven't

_._._._.been _._._._._._._.alone

like that... truly alone.

I have always known I'd_die_._alone.

.

.

.


	11. The Corbomite Maneuver

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: this is an acrostic poem

.

.

The Corbomite Maneuver

**T**here was a strange, glowing cube  
**H**eading for the ship when they tried to steer around it  
**E**lsewhere, Balok lay in wait.

**C**orbomite was the  
**O**nly thing that could save them—once they  
**R**ealized the game that was  
**B**eing played.  
**O**ne by one, the  
**M**inutes counted down  
**I**mmeasurably long, immeasurably fast  
**T**he seconds counted down: three, two, one—  
**E**nd.

**M**ayhap all was not as it  
**A**ppeared. They met the alien—  
**N**ot  
**E**vil as they had thought.  
**U**nder the low ceilings they  
**V**entured to meet their opponent.  
**E**xcept for the explanation, all was over and  
**R**ight with the world.

.

.

.


	12. The Menagerie, Part One

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.  
The Menagerie, Part 1

All the evidence pointed to Spock  
but I couldn't believe it  
when I could ignore the truth no longer,  
I wondered—if I had never known him.  
I thought he would have some  
logical reason—some important, logical reason—  
it wasn't till later that I realized  
how wrong it was.  
Logic is  
a tricky thing—something can fit the rules,  
and yet be based on a faulty premise.  
In the same way, an emotional duty  
can be carried out with cold logic.  
And that was it, wasn't it—  
duty. Not logic, but duty.

.

.

.


	13. The Menagerie, Part Two

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.  
A/N: this poem is a villanelle.

.

.

The Menagerie, Part 2

The video played  
and the four men watched  
what it had to say.

It showed a long-ago day,  
in a zoo-like spot;  
the video played.

Pike was snatched away  
and the crew said "what?"  
What it had to say

Was of a history grey  
and distraught.  
The video played

And they sat all day  
(much too long—but so what?)  
The video played  
what it had to say.

.

.

.


	14. The Conscience of the King

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Conscience of the King

Lenore killed once,  
Lenore killed twice,  
Lenore killed all for her father's life

Lenore killed four and  
Lenore killed five,  
she played her game and kept her side

Lenore killed six, and  
Lenore killed seven—  
she didn't care who she sent to heaven

Lenore tried to kill eight  
and she tried to kill nine  
but Lenore had run out of time

Lenore aimed at nine but  
instead killed ten,  
she murdered her father once and again.

.

.

.


	15. Balance of Terror

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Balance of Terror

_The Balance_

The important thing  
was the balance.  
Without it, there would be war,  
yet again—  
but with that fragile balance,  
ever shifting,  
ever changing,  
it was avoided.  
Before our eyes, we saw  
the Balance tip—  
and right with the destruction of a ship.

.

.

.


	16. Shore Leave

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Shore Leave

Alice stood in Wonderland  
and gathered her friends around:  
We must make these people understand  
that _we_ mean them no harm.

The knights in armour are most uncouth,  
the samurai are sullen,  
Don Juan, that man, is such a brute,  
and don't start me on Finnegan—

But _we_ are nice, polite, and mannered—  
We'd _never_ try to kill or maim,  
but when we come to them they stammer,  
and then turn pale and run away!

.

.

.


	17. The Galileo Seven

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: this is a sestina.

(Sestinas are unrhyming poems with six stanzas, where the end-words of each line repeat in a different order in each stanza. It has an envoi (last stanza) of three lines.

.

In this poem, every line is said or thought by one of the Galileo Seven. None of the characters speak more than one line in a row; except for the last three lines, which are all the same person.)

* * *

.

.

The Galileo Seven

Logically, I had no choice—  
I want none of your logic, you greenblooded Vulcan!  
We are going to die.  
Act like you at least care.  
Mr. Spock will find some way to save us.  
Aye, lass, that he will.

I know I'll be the first to die. I will…  
He's dead! We don't need your help. Our choice  
I want to help, but the others aren't. Look at us—  
It's the 'logical' course of action. You're a Vulcan.  
Logic is not all—how can you so little care—  
We have to kill them, hurt them. Otherwise—you saw. We'll die.

Mr. Spock, I have an idea—we might not have to die.  
I was sent to die. I know. The creature seems to follow me through force of will—  
I don't know why I go after him, pick up the body—What they said. Did I care?  
Spock, I know I'll regret my words later, but I can't stop. No choice—  
He infuriates me, scares me. I can't understand him. He's alien… Vulcan.  
I know he'll figure it out. I'll stand by him, though the others may doubt us.

Electrify the outer hull, I say—the others watch us.  
The creatures are gone. Maybe, just maybe, we won't die…  
We have to bury them—give them a proper funeral. I'm no Vulcan.  
Humans. So reckless. I will permit it—if the creatures will.  
I watch Mr. Spock as he makes a choice.  
It's because I'm terrified. Now I care

It's done. We have the power to try, if you care—  
Eight minutes until takeoff. You have ten. The creatures watch us—  
The spears start. Now, my words forgotten, I turn back—I don't make a choice.  
That choice means we will die.  
I watch, willing them on. You'll make it. You will.  
He was heartless, but just as much to himself. He's surprised me. Vulcan—

Well, Spock. Your last act was very human. —I'm no longer angry with the Vulcan.  
I look straight ahead, try not to care—  
You said there are always alternatives. I will  
Not now. I may have been mistaken. —I don't look at us  
I wonder what it will feel like when we die.  
I look at the button. There it is, in front of me. A choice.

As if against my will, my hand reaches out, flips the switch. It is not Vulcan.  
I have made the choice, and part of me wishes I hadn't—no turning back, but I don't care.  
Here we are—all that is left of the Galileo seven. All of us have a chance. A chance to live, or a chance to die…

.

.

.


	18. The Squire of Gothos

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Squire of Gothos

My Name  
is the Squire, Trelane—

My Interests—  
Earth, and Humans.

They're Just  
So very Much

Unusual, Fun,  
And dangerous—each and every one!

.

.

.


	19. Arena

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: this is a villanelle.

.

.

Arena: or

The Bridge Crew Watches TV:

If he can make gunpowder  
he can win—he said, eyes glued to the screen,  
As if, by speaking louder

The man would hear. Time ran down the hour  
like a dream,  
if he can make gunpowder

All may yet be saved—what's that? Strange-colored flour?  
No—ingredients, a mineral-seam  
as if, by speaking louder

He would suddenly have the power  
to step through, or make time freeze.  
If he can make gunpowder

There would be no need  
to conspire.  
If he can make gunpowder.  
As if. By speaking louder.

.

.

.


	20. Tomorrow is Yesterday

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: don't mind the random dots. :) It's supposed to be as much a picture as a poem-the top bit is the future, they go back in time, and the bottom bit is the past. If you read it top to bottom, you read it from the future to the past. You can read it from the bottom to the top, or the past to the future. Or you can read it from the middle outward.

* * *

.

.

Tomorrow is Yesterday

Starship, Enterprise flying high  
About the worlds in orbit  
Worlds like glass orbs  
species intermingling

. . . . . . . . . . . SLINGSHOT ROUND THE SUN

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Humans and aliens  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .and this precious jewel  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Above one world, our Earth  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Starship, Enterprise flying high  
.

.

.


	21. Court Martial

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: the poem is made of quotes. Some are paraphrased, but everything is what Spock actually said in the episode.

.

.

Court Martial

The computer is inaccurate,  
though I know of no malfunction

It is inaccurate, nevertheless—  
because I know the Captain—

I do not dispute it.  
I merely state that it is wrong.

I am half Vulcanian  
we do not speculate.

.

Captain Kirk cannot act out of panic or malice.  
If you let go of a hammer, it will fall.

.

.

.


	22. The Return of the Archons

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Landru advertisements.

.

.

The Return of the Archons

Beware  
the awful power

Of Landru

_(the best of cleaning. Wipes away dust & mold  
and leaves not even a memory.)_

_._

0.0.0

.

Landru : the ultimate happiness pill.

Buy now.  
.

.

.


	23. Space Seed

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: this is the second time i've tried to write a diamond poem, and it's pretty hard... and 'passionateness' is a real word. I looked it up.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**Kirk**

. . . . . . . . . . **brash,** . . .**honorable**

. . . .**strives,** . . . . . **saves,** . . . . . . . **suffers**

**leader, passionateness,** . **ingenuity,** . **admiration**

. . . **aims,** . . . . . . . . **plans,** . . . . **confronts**

. . . . . . . . . .**magnetic,** . ..**ruthless**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **Khan**  
.

.

.


	24. A Taste of Armageddon

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

A Taste of Armageddon

They have it down.  
Spock goes up to the man:  
"Sir,  
you have a multi-legged creature  
crawling  
on your shoulder."  
Before the man can react—  
perhaps imagining a  
great, hairy, caterpillar—  
or struck dumb by  
the intruder's non-sequitur,  
his hand goes out—  
the man has  
no more time  
to wonder anything.  
He is quite  
unconscious.  
.

.

.


	25. This Side of Paradise

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

This Side of Paradise

They have all left me.  
Each and every one.  
Spock left me.  
McCoy left me.  
My crew left me.  
Now they are down on that cursed planet  
doped up on spores  
infernally happy  
and none of them care.  
I am alone.  
.

.

.


	26. The Devil in the Dark

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Devil in the Dark

I never meant the conversation to go where it did,  
I was too caught up in it to stop,  
and in the end, I had to leave  
with the last shreds of my dignity.  
Why do I _ever_ talk to Kirk and McCoy  
when they're in such a good mood?

.

.

.


	27. Errand of Mercy

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Errand of Mercy

"Tell us."  
Their voices  
seem to echo  
and scrape  
resound  
and rebound  
cut  
and burn  
and freeze—  
I can feel  
them  
in my mind,  
I know  
I cannot hold out forever.

.

.

.

A/N: this poem is Spock's thoughts when under the mindsifter.


	28. The Alternative Factor

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Alternative Factor

It started when the world blinked out.  
The rest of the day  
seemed to exist  
in some sort of vacuum,  
shaken  
every so often,  
by fields of stars  
across our eyelids  
and the sudden  
absence  
of …anything  
Broken  
every so often  
by Lazarus,  
falling off a cliff  
(again),  
the day  
was horrible  
in an absence  
of anything  
and it was as if  
we were puppets  
dancing  
on a dark stage  
for an  
absent  
audience.  
Knowing all of existence  
might end  
can do that  
to a day.  
Perhaps  
it was fitting  
that the final meeting  
should take place  
in an  
anti-universe,  
on a small,  
empty world  
where the wind  
blew  
the grasses  
and there was no  
sound.

.

.

.


	29. The City on the Edge of Forever

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: The person speaking is Kirk.

.

.

The City on the Edge of Forever

Monologue: A Sestina

Edith Keeler must die.  
The question hangs, unanswered  
Why is fate so cruel  
with us, why must we be the dealers of Justice  
Stuck in a time that was never ours,  
trying to fix something we don't understand.

Edith, strangely, understands  
that which is not, yet—one day all that the world spends on death will die—  
they will spend it on life. I feel the hours  
counting down, the Doom which no word  
can fix—Justice  
is a hard, cruel,

taskmaster. I wonder how I can be so cruel  
even as I tell myself she would understand  
—but would she? I am on an errand of Justice,  
but there is nothing just about such a thing. Yes, all this time I hold her hand, knowing she must die,  
I feel so well her goodness, while I am her unanswered  
question and her end. No, ours.

In a few hours,  
how can the world and all the universe, so bright, suddenly feel so cruel?  
Nothing has changed—nothing, but that I now have my answer—  
an answer which, as much I try, I cannot understand.  
It is as if I couldn't hear Spock's words— "the sun must die."  
How can the killing of an Angel be justice?

No, rather it is the ultimate evil—no matter what the reason for this 'justice'  
it is nothing more than mockery—this pale, thin mockery of ours.  
And yet, I know it must be done, I know she must die  
to save so many other lives…once, I promised myself, I would never be so cruel.  
Even though my mind understands  
the difference, Kodos stares back at me, a silent answer.

And yet I know it is not the same, I should know the answer…  
his was tyranny, horror, mine is to prevent tyranny and horror. It is justice—  
and Spock would say the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one. He believes it, as I never can, deep in his heart. I understand it, and yet my heart can't understand.  
The weeks and days have run down to mere hours  
and still, I try to push away the inevitable, cruel  
end. In the end, I cannot watch her die.

I understand there is no answer.  
I die as she does, killed by myself—harbinger of justice.  
Justice—just one more of our names for death. There is no justice, and the world is cruel.  
.

.

.


	30. Operation: Annihilate!

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I wasn't sure if I liked part 8 as an ending, or if I should have ended at 7.

.

.

Operation: Annihilate

_Part 1: Pain is of the Mind_

Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
That is what I tell myself as the creature sends a stab of agony  
across my body—  
Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
And yet, I feel that I would willingly,  
happily, die  
just to be free of the pain—there is _no escape_.

Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
It is the only clear thought, the line that grounds me,  
in a sea of …please, I would do anything—  
No. No, what have I done?

Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
Send me down to the planet, don't you understand?  
_Nothing_ could be worse than this. They can hurt me no more  
than they do already. At least I can help, before  
the inevitable end.

Pain is of the mind. The mind…  
what is the use? I let myself float in agony,  
welcome it—because there is nothing else I can do—  
my mind is foggy, and I can concentrate on only the pain,  
it consumes my being.

Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
It is a mantra, which I repeat, because if I say it, I will not hurt.  
That is all I can do—lie to myself, _say this, and you'll feel better_.  
It works. As much as anything.

Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
That is what they think. They think I am in control,  
when I succumbed to it long ago.  
I go through the motions, because  
because I have to. There is nothing left

Pain is of the mind. The mind can be controlled.  
The Doctor isn't fooled, and yet I can't find it within myself to care.

Pain is of the mind.

The mind can be controlled.

.

_Part 2: Revenge_

We watch as the creature shrivels into nothing  
and even though I long ago stopped thinking  
I feel a burst of life—too twisted to be called happiness—  
as the thing dies. Perhaps, if it was not punishing me  
so that I can hardly stand,  
so that a human would long ago have been crying on the floor  
curled up  
and even a Vulcan would be sitting, staring at the ground, trying to meditate  
and failing—perhaps then I would feel something for this life  
snuffed out  
other than pleasure.  
It is evil of me,  
and yet I can't be  
bothered  
to care.

.

_Part 3: An Equitable Trade_

I can see their worried faces,  
they know—we all know—what will probably happen.  
But they don't know that right now,  
blindness  
would be an equitable trade  
to be free of the pain.  
I have forgotten what it feels like  
not to be in pain.

.

_Part 4: A Not-So Equitable Trade_

For a moment, I do nothing but lie there  
luxuriating  
in the fact  
that I can _relax_  
it is heaven.  
Finally, I open my eyes.  
As I thought—I can see nothing.  
Soon, I will regret the loss,  
but now, I can do no more than note it with interest.  
Kaiidth.  
I hear the Doctor and Jim at the door,  
in my mind, I can picture their worried faces.  
I get up, and walk forward.  
I make it out of the door and across the room  
before I collide with a desk.  
I can hear the startled horror in Jim's voice  
as I tell them the truth.  
And I can see  
that they do not believe it is  
'an equitable trade'.

.

_Part 5: All Right_

I can perceive much of my surroundings  
my hearing can place anyone in the room with accuracy  
it is the _things_ which are the most frustrating.

Also, the pity. It has been hardly a day  
and yet everyone seems to have heard what happened.  
At least I can use the excuse of 'acclimating'  
to send them away, so I can be alone.

The Doctor is the worst.  
He feels guilty, and it does not take eyes  
to sense it on him every time he is near me.  
Unfortunately, that is quite often.

He will not look at the situation logically.  
It is not his fault…not any more than it was mine…  
or the captain's. But he will not see it like that.

It is a strange feeling, I have discovered.  
I may pretend that all is well, but it is not.  
Right now, it does not feel as if things will _ever_ be  
'all right.'

.

_Part 6: Surprise_

Doctor McCoy is bending over me  
when I suddenly see  
a blue shape.  
In my surprise, I say nothing.  
I look up.  
The shape is clearer now.  
It is Doctor McCoy, bending over me.

.

_Part 7: Sight_

"I can see," I announce.  
The Doctor looks at me.  
I look at him.  
Right now, he seems  
the most wondrous sight  
in the world.

.

_Part 8: Relief_

All is back to normal, and  
I am secretly relieved.  
Normality aboard this ship,  
this home; and safety in it.  
My friends will joke  
and I will never tell them  
what no one needs to know.  
All is well.

.

.

.


	31. Amok Time

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I don't know what the form is called but it's a poem that goes like this:

If [blank] was a [color, taste, feeling, smell, sound] it would be [metaphor/simile].

.

.

If emotion were a color,  
it would be the brightness of flame, the darkness of night,  
as soft as a breath of wind, as hard as bare rock.  
If emotion were a taste  
It would be chocolate and sugar and bitter herb.  
If emotion were a feeling  
it would be a strong wave in the ocean, dragging me down.  
If emotion were a smell  
it would be the flowers of my mothers garden: soft as a fallen petal, sharp as cactus thorns.  
If emotion were a sound,  
it would be the voice I thought I'd never hear again, dazzling as a star.

.

.

.


	32. Who Mourns for Adonais?

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Who Mourns for Adonais?

Who mourns for Adonais?  
Not I.  
I do not mourn your loss,  
because you have captured us  
and now you want us to worship you.

Who mourns for Adonais?  
I do.  
because you have vanished in the wind  
in despair.

Who mourns for Adonais?  
I do.  
Because we never thought  
if there might be another way.

Who mourns for Adonais?  
I do.  
Because how much would it have hurt us  
to gather  
even a few laurel leaves?

Who mourns for Adonais?  
Not I…

.

.

.


	33. The Changeling

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me..

.

The Changeling

Haiku: (or 'Nomad: a monologue')

.

I am Nomad. I  
Am perfect. Sterilize. I  
Must. I am Nomad.

.

.

.


	34. Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

(ok so this poem is a bit strange. The part that has 'their' is the character's reaction to the world, the 'your' parts are when they are speaking in the mindmeld. The first stanza is Mirror Spock and the second is McCoy, every stanza alternates. As if Kirk at the end wasn't the first person to talk of it.)

Also, this was an experiment-I don't think I really like it as a poem but I couldn't write anything else. I tried but I couldn't write anything else for this episode after I wrote this, except for a very bad and vague sonnet.

.

.

Mirror, Mirror

Their world is so different from ours.  
I do not see how they survive  
how their civilization does not merely  
fall apart  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
they have survived.  
I do not understand their world.  
It makes no sense.  
logically, they should have perished  
long ago.

Their world is so different from ours.  
I do not see how they think they will survive  
so their civilization does not merely  
fall apart  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
they seem to think they will survive.  
I do not understand their world.  
The way their universe is heading  
they will soon die.  
It makes no sense.

Your world is so different from ours.  
I do not see how you survive  
how your civilization has not merely  
fallen apart  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
you have survived.  
I do not understand your world.  
It makes no sense.  
Tell me, how can your universe exist?

Your world is so different from ours.  
I do not see how you survive  
how you do not merely  
fall apart  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
you have survived.  
I do not understand your world.  
It makes no sense.  
Tell me, how can you exist?

You are so different from anyone I know.  
I do not see how you could exist  
how you do not merely  
disintegrate  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
you are alive.  
I do not understand you.  
You make no sense.  
Tell me, how can you exist?

You are so different from the man I know.  
I do not see how you could exist  
if you are not merely  
a reflection in a mirror  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
you _are_ alive.  
I almost understand you.  
You almost make sense.

You and your world are beautiful, in a way mine can never be.  
I do not see how you could exist  
if you are not merely  
a dream  
and yet, somehow, some way,  
you exist.  
I seem to understand you.  
You seem to make sense.

You may live in a harsh world, but you need not be ruled by it.  
I do not see how you could survive  
and yet you are not merely  
a dream  
and I know that, somehow, some way,  
you can make things change.  
I know you understand.

You may live in a soft world, but you are strong.  
I do not see how you could convince me  
and yet you have  
unless this is a dream  
I know that, somehow, some way,  
I can make things change.  
I understand.

You may live in a mirror, but you are unique.  
I do not see how you could be  
and yet you are  
unless this is a dream  
I know that, somehow, some way,  
you are real.

You are the one who lives in a mirror,  
A mirror showing what could be  
someday  
you will be what is.

.

.

.


	35. The Apple

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Apple

A pantoum: told from the POV of the snake-cave.

... ... ... ... ...

I was having a perfectly good day,  
when out of the blue,  
there beamed down a party to say  
"this is not good!"

when out of the blue,  
I shot lightning at them  
(this is not good)  
They shrugged it off. Ahem!

I shot lightning at them!  
Not that it mattered to the one in blue  
They shrugged it off. Ahem,  
more than a few.

Not that it mattered to the one in blue  
(I almost felt sorry for him)  
more than a few  
times he was targeted—not that he ever learned!

I almost felt sorry for him  
but since they killed me, I don't.  
The times he was targeted! (not that he ever learned)  
they targeted me and that was it with my hope…

But since they killed me, I don't  
think I can call it a good day.  
They targeted me and that was it with my hope  
(That's it for you—_hey!_)

Think I can call it a good day?  
There beamed down a party to say  
"That's it for you, hey."  
And I was having a perfectly good day.

.

.

.


	36. The Doomsday Machine

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Doomsday Machine

There is it—long and snakelike, hard metal. Big enough to swallow worlds.  
Inside its maw, comes the glow of who-knows-what, like red-hot coals.  
When it turns, it makes you feel as if you are nothing more than a small toy  
lost in a wide, dark room.  
When it follows you, there is no way out.  
When it swallows you, there is nothing.

.

.

.


	37. Catspaw

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Catspaw

One lonely Halloween, two Aliens decided:  
No-one from our planet is much for trick-or-treating.  
Let us catch some Earthlings, and give them a surprise.  
Bring them to a planet, and then we'll have a meeting.

One lonely Halloween, Spock met some of Macbeth's witches  
Kirk, he got a dungeon, filled with old and mouldering skeletons  
McCoy was like a zombie from the planet of the Archons  
The Cat-woman made the Enterprise a miniature medallion.

One lonely Halloween, Kirk (didn't) fall in love  
The Wizard couldn't stop her, and the woman sought revenge  
Kirk and Spock now fought their friends, it wasn't, at all, fun  
And then Kirk broke a magic wand, he broke it with his hands.

One lonely Halloween, two Aliens decided:  
No-one from our planet is much for trick-or-treating.  
Let us catch some Earthlings, and give them a surprise.  
Bring them to a planet, and then we'll have a meeting.

.

.

.


	38. I, Mudd

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

I, Mudd

**I**t was

**M**y worst nightmare come true.  
**U**nless I find my way off this planet, I'll go mad.  
**D**o you know what he did to me?  
**D**o you know? He made _five hundred _Stellas!

.

.

.


	39. Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Shhh… [a poem with lots of "sh", "s"and other like sounds.]

I was working on the shuttle, when—there it was.  
The Companion; sparkling lights and energy.  
I reached out slowly, to touch it—  
And was thrown backward with a shock  
that fried the circuits of the shuttle.

.

.

.


	40. Journey to Babel

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I'm not sure which one I like better.

.

.

Poem One: Short and Rhyming

A teddy bear.

The Doctor thought it was hilarious.  
The Captain said, "what?"  
Amanda was highly amused.  
Sarek disapproved.  
And I…did not really care.

.

Poem Two: Longer and Not-Rhyming

I knew  
something would happen  
when the Doctor and my mother got together.  
It was a teddy bear, this time.  
She looked at me, for a moment,  
and in her eyes was a question—  
'Well, shall I tell him?'  
There was no way I could have stopped her,  
and the way she asked, it was  
as if we were the ones to be getting one up on the Doctor  
instead of the other way around.  
I nodded—  
to anyone not looking for it, I might have looked  
as though I was apprehensive  
(no matter that it's an emotion)  
but _she_ noticed the truth.  
With a smile, she turned to the Doctor—  
And for some reason, the situation did not seem  
as embarrassing as it should  
(as it probably would, later—)  
Anyway, it was a teddy bear.  
We had the satisfaction of seeing him speechless for a moment,  
before the grin came.  
Of course it came.  
Quickly, I mentioned the fangs.

.

.

.


	41. Friday's Child

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Friday's Child [in haikus]

Spock stood to the side  
I sat, next to him, and we  
watched the Captain pace.

Neither of us was  
going to break the silence—  
that would be his choice.

Finally, he turned.  
"I'm sorry," he admitted.  
An embarrassed voice.

The silence cleared, we  
came to stand by him. Nothing  
was needed to say.

.

.

.


	42. The Deadly Years

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Deadly Years

I know what is happening.  
We are all dying.  
It scares me.  
I am afraid.  
I am afraid  
they will all leave me  
alone  
because I know what is happening—  
but it can't be happening.  
It won't be.  
It isn't.  
But it is.  
Do you see?  
Do you see how they have all  
ganged up  
against you?  
Even Spock  
has betrayed you.  
And now he is here.  
As if he didn't just…  
Betray you.  
you are in the dark,  
alone.  
In your room.  
Alone,  
so you do not have to remember  
how alone you are—  
and here he is.  
You never want to see him again.  
You want him to feel the way you feel.  
Betrayed.  
Rejected.  
Alone.  
So you speak,  
bitter words filling your mouth,  
and you see the moment when it happens—  
when you hurt him like he hurt you.  
But  
it doesn't make you feel any better  
or any less alone.  
He leaves.  
You watch.  
In the dark of your room,  
you stand.  
Silent.  
You only wish to be left  
alone.

.

.

.


	43. Obsession

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

**Obsession**

We  
want to help him.  
He is our friend.  
We may  
be enemies,  
but when it comes to him,  
we draw truce.  
When we  
are on the same side,  
we are  
almost unstoppable.  
The only one who can stop us  
is him.  
And when he tries,  
nothing  
can get through.

.

.

.


	44. Wolf in the Fold

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Wolf in the Fold

The fog  
created  
a suitably grim atmosphere  
for the grisly murders.

One by one  
they screamed—  
and were killed.

It would have fit better  
into some  
21st century  
horror story

The mad being  
on it's quest,  
hidden among the trusted—

A wolf  
in the fold.

.

.

.


	45. The Trouble with Tribbles

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Trouble with Tribbles: a rondeau

Tribbles in my cup. If that wasn't enough,  
there were Klingons too. And, to top it off  
there was a grain of which everyone knew  
but me. Quadrotriticale. And who  
may I ask, who made _that_ awful name up?

It's wheat! We were dragged here to guard wheat. What  
were they thinking? Yeah, it's important stuff…  
still… and tribbles! They stuck to walls like glue!  
Tribbles in my cup,

too. Did I mention? Purring balls of fluff.  
And they had babies. …Enough is enough!  
Everyone liked them. Everyone. Spock too.  
Answer me a question now, please, will you?  
Do you like tribbles too? You…_What?_ You _do?_  
_Tribbles_ in my _cup_.

.

.

.


	46. The Gamesters of Triskelion

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Gamesters of Triskelion: Limerick

One day in the darkness of space  
some people were grabbed from their place  
by Giant Brains, too  
some green and some blue  
that day [really] was not very great.  
.

.

.


	47. A Piece of the Action

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

A Piece of the Action: A Haiku

The man, slowly, put  
his feet upon the table.  
Tried to look at ease.

…

A Piece of the Action

Kirk thought this was better than Shore Leave.  
Spock sighed, and went along.  
Scotty couldn't understand the lingo.  
McCoy tried to look threatening.  
Uhura manned the frequencies.  
Sulu and Checkov sat on the bridge.  
The ship fired on stun.  
.

.

.


	48. The Immunity Syndrome

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: another villanelle.

.

.

The Immunity Syndrome

When it is time to die  
there is really nothing more to say  
but "Goodbye."

When everything's been tried  
and there is no escape.  
When it is time to die

Even a Vulcan might sigh  
watch the stars fly away,  
but "Goodbye"

Is all anyone can say, to the midnight sky.  
There is no more, but fate  
When it is time to die.

You might wish you were able to lend your friends wings to fly  
but you can't. And you know they can't hear, through the vacuum of space,  
When it is time to die.

but… "goodbye."

.

.

.


	49. A Private Little War

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I'm not so sure about the last line. I couldn't get it to sound right, but...

* * *

.

.

A Private Little War

There is no such thing as magic. I should know.  
I've met a creature that feeds on salt, looks into peoples' minds,  
and changes its appearance to catch its prey.  
I've seen beings that look like green faces or blobs of energy,  
with power to change matter.  
I've seen silver eyes steal my best friend from me,  
and men act like gods.  
I've seen as the deepest secrets of us all  
were revealed—  
a virus like intoxication,  
an evil other self.  
I've seen the powers of Venus drugs  
and the powers of belief.  
I've had an android made of me,  
and met insane scientists,  
I've known children three hundred years or more  
older than I,  
and planets uncannily like Earth,  
I've experienced the loneliness of absolutely…nothing.  
I've met a man with a puppet,  
and a ship like none I've ever seen.  
I've seen Spock lie for someone.  
I've seen beings who can create illusions  
more real than reality.  
I've seen the powers—good and bad—  
of love,  
I've learned that  
the enemy  
always has a face you know.  
I've been to a planet  
where dreams come true,  
I've seen a quasar-like phenomena  
where such a thing should be impossible,  
I've met a man with a mirror  
who was only a child,  
I've met aliens like reptiles  
and I've gone back in time.  
I've seen how technology can lie;  
I've been part of the fulfillment  
of a prophecy.  
I've met a man who should be dead,  
genetically engineered and great.  
I've seen wars waged by computers,  
and plants that make you happy and content,  
I've seen monsters become mothers  
and battled with Klingons  
when those I thought I would protect  
watched on, with no need of my help.  
I've met two men who were one,  
and I've walked in an antimatter universe.  
I've lost a true love to save the future,  
and seen a brain with separate cells.  
I've learned a secret of the Vulcans,  
and met a god.  
I've been adopted father to a murderous robot  
and seen just how lucky it is  
to live in a universe of trust.  
I've been to a world  
where rocks explode  
and a snakehead-cave eats food.  
I've destroyed a machine that eats worlds.  
I've encountered aliens  
who gave me Halloween,  
a planet of androids,  
a creature of electricity,  
and Spock's parents.  
I've been with people who tower over me,  
and I've met radiation that makes men grow old.  
I've obsessed over a vampire-cloud,  
and killed Jack-the Ripper;  
I've tangled with the eternal mystery of tribbles.  
I've met gambling brains in glass,  
and Chicago gangsters,  
I've killed a giant space-amoeba  
that reverses polarity,  
and seen the shock  
of many deaths.  
There is no such thing as magic. I should know.  
.

.

.

* * *

A/N: alternate last line:

But I don't believe in magic. I should know.

or

But I don't believe in magic.


	50. Return to Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Return to Tomorrow

We stand on the bridge  
to oblivion,  
look into each others eyes.  
We are not afraid.

.

.

.


	51. Patterns of Force

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Patterns of Force

First they were locked up.  
Then they escaped down  
the corridor. One of them reached in  
to a guard's pockets, and drew the keys out.  
They left the dungeons, not looking back,  
charging forward.

.

.

.


	52. By Any Other Name

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

By Any Other Name: Haiku

Scotty looked, solemn  
and long at the bottle. It  
would soon be of use.

He turned to the man,  
and slowly began to pour.  
This had better work.

Looking at his last,  
he prayed this would be enough.  
He could do no more.  
.

.

.


	53. The Omega Glory

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Omega Glory

There they are.  
See that white powder?  
See it, in the empty uniforms,  
in the darkened bridge?  
That's them.  
That's the crew.  
All that is left.  
.

.

.


	54. The Ultimate Computer

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Ultimate Computer

Once upon a time, there lived  
a man.  
He made a computer.  
After five tries, he told everyone  
he had finally got it right.  
His second big triumph.  
They put it in a ship.  
The Captain was scared  
to lose his ship forever.  
The Captain's friends tried to help.  
The ship started an exercise  
to show off the new computer.  
The computer killed people.  
The man finally  
went mad.  
The captain made the computer  
kill itself.

[The End]

.

.

.


	55. Bread and Circuses

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Bread And Circuses

In the dungeon again.  
If he tried to remember, he could name  
every time they ended up  
in a dungeon again.  
But he doesn't try.  
He looks out and tugs on the bars  
as if he doesn't know  
it is hopeless.  
.

.

.


	56. Assignment: Earth

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Assignment: Earth

That cat.  
Well, Mr. Spock liked it.  
That cat.

That cat.  
It wasn't what it seemed.  
That cat.

That cat.  
It turned into a woman.  
That cat.

That cat.  
Roberta didn't like it.  
That cat.  
.

.

.


	57. Spock's Brain

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

**The Storye of the Mising Brayne **

Listen now, and heere I wil telle,  
this sad and sorry tayle.  
The crewe of the star-shippe Enterprise  
in the vaste and lonely depths of space  
now suddenly weere struck downe.  
As they laye thayre, defenseless,  
a strange Woman dide walk  
and snatch from his heade  
the brayne of Mister Spock.  
When thaye awoke, thaye sawe  
to thayre dismaye, that Mister Spock laye  
in the Sick Bay, and _his brayne was gone_.  
This the doctor dide say:  
our friend is nowe no more.  
That cannote beeye: the Captain  
said in graeyt distresse.  
So the crewe of the Enterprise  
dide follow on the Womanes traylle  
to take bak the brayne of Mister Spock.  
Thaye came to a groupe of planets:  
and thayre they stayed: uncertain where to go.  
Nowe, finally, after thaye gathered  
in thoughte, thaye chose a lone  
and iys-cover'd planet  
to consentrate thayre search.  
Thayre thaye found strange men:  
who call'd themselves Morg.  
These Morg warned of the Otheres,  
Giverse of Payne and Delayete.  
Nowe the brave crewe of the Enterprise  
dide walk into a cayve: though  
the Morg warnd it was a trap.  
Then the cayve began to fall:  
aynd soon thaye found themselves  
inne a spacious wide hall.  
Nowe they found one of the Others:  
and thaye weere woman,  
and thaye call'd themselves Aeye-Morgs.  
But the Aeye-Morgs weere not  
smarte enough to have stolen Spock's brayne.  
But the Aeye-Morgs tooke bracelets  
and put them around the Enterprise crewe  
all of men.  
Nowe the Docter had contrived  
an apparatus to mayke the body of Mister Spock walke,  
and walke he dide, but he could not feel.  
So they sent the body of Mister Spock  
to the Aeye-Morg, and he tooke her bracelet,  
and freed the Enterprise crewe.  
Nowe the minde of Mister Spock  
talked to the crewe through thayre communicators,  
and led them to him.  
And they found the Woman.  
But she was like the otheres:  
and could not have taken Spock's brayne.  
Then the Woman tricked them  
so they wood put her under the strange hat,  
which thaye called Teacher.  
And she became very smarte then, but she would not help them.  
She said thaye needed Spock's Brayne  
to run thayre halls.  
And soon she wood be like the otheres again:  
for the Hat which they called Teacher  
was only temporary.  
Then the Doctor put on the Hat, and he became very smarte.  
And he began to put the brayne of Mister Spock  
back into his body.  
But soon the effects wore offe,  
and his hands began to shaike.  
And he sayd: I do not remember  
how to fix his heade, I am forgetting what to do.  
But quickly, he fixed Spock's mouthe to his brayne,  
and Spock began to telle him  
how to connect his heade in his body.  
Then Spock was fixed, and he sat up:  
and he began to speeke and pontificate.  
And the Doctor sayd:  
I should never have fix'd his mouthe to speeke.

.

.

.


	58. The Enterprise Incident

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Enterprise Incident: a Petrarchan sonnet

I lie and tell her that we cannot lie  
and that my captain has gone strangely mad  
I sit, and watch as precious time decides  
to fly away, and leave me to be sad  
at its demise. Somehow, now that it's time  
the plan seems even more callous and cruel  
and yet again, all I can do is try  
to do my part, and play her for a fool.

If I could play outside the grand design  
I would not be the one to stand and school  
my features, school her in betrayal—  
we are, both, much too canny and too wise  
to think that, to the other, we're no tool—  
and yet, we find; we're not too great to fall.  
.

.

.


	59. The Paradise Syndrome

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

I see them, people from the sky, faces I should know.  
They haunt me in my dreams, torment my sleep  
with half-forgotten memories.  
What use is it to be a god on earth?  
I am no different from anyone else—  
no different, but for the dreams  
of strange beings,  
and the ship  
that sails  
the stars.  
.

.

.


	60. And the Children Shall Lead

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

And the Children Shall Lead: in blank verse with no sense of rhythm.

I see my death. I am transfixed, I can't  
look away. More than anything I want  
to close my eyes on the image that plays  
before me, I want to break the mirror.  
I can't do anything. I can only  
watch, with horror, as I die, and die, and  
this overpowering fear freezes me  
to the spot. Vaguely, I hear the Captain  
and mister Spock talking. There is nothing  
wrong, Spock says, calmly. The bridge is under  
control. Even now, I want to laugh. We  
are doomed, then. We are all going to die.  
But the knowledge is not so bad as the  
pictures that play and play before my eyes.

.

.

.


	61. Is There In Truth No Beauty?

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Is There in Truth No Beauty?

Once again, here we were, and here was the barrier.  
The first time, it had turned two people into gods  
and driven us back with the ferocity of a storm.  
The second time, we had passed through it safely  
while the Kelvans sat in our empty ship.  
Now, a madman has steered us across  
and we lie in nothingness  
with no way back  
again.  
.

.

.


	62. Spectre of the Gun

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Spectre of the Gun

One bright day when the sky was red  
three men stood, they were head to head  
with hats of black and with suits the same  
and the dust blew hard with no sign of rain.

The men said, here, you have one last choice  
speak up now, we can't hear your voice  
but the Enterprise four were wrapped around  
and they stood, heads high, on the dry, dry ground.

The men held their guns and began to shoot  
and the bullets with noise flew fast and true  
and the fence behind splintered with pockmarked holes  
but the four stood there, unafraid and bold.

They didn't believe all of this was true  
they didn't believe it as the bullets flew  
they didn't believe as the volley slowed  
they didn't believe it as they stood on the road.

The sky went away and the bullets too  
and the men in the hats and the fancy suits  
and the Enterprise crew lived again that day  
and the wild, wild, west went far away.  
.

.

.


	63. Day of the Dove

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Day of the Dove

Jack the ripper was an energy blob  
he lived on fear.  
The Companion was an energy blob  
she wanted love.  
The Vampire was an energy blob  
it lived on blood.  
The thing-with-no-name was an energy blob  
it consumed hate.  
Quite soon it was driven away,  
but one thing to remember for another day:  
Beware, beware, of energy blobs,  
they're likely to be strange.

.

.

.


	64. For the World is Hollow

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: neither of these seem very good…oh well…

.

.

For the World is Hollow and I have Touched the Sky

For the world is hollow  
and I have touched the sky  
for there is more to the world  
than we know  
for I have an incurable disease  
and I love you  
because  
the world is hollow  
and I have lived in the sky

.

For the World is Hollow and I have Touched the Sky

Here we are  
in a planet  
hurtling through space  
an asteroid  
a ship  
a ball…

.

.

.


	65. The Tholian Web

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Tholian Web

The funeral was a hasty thing.  
hardly anyone attended—not  
if you counted how many people there are  
on the ship.  
Still, they had it—while the Tholians  
spun their web,  
glittering and gold.

.

.

.


	66. Plato's Stepchildren

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Plato's Stepchildren

It has been  
a very…long…time.  
we have powers now,  
but, really—what use is power when you're trapped on a planet  
with only 37 other people  
for…how long?  
it feels like forever.  
No one says it—no one dares.  
but we're all bored.  
It is a dangerous kind of boredom, this—  
one that makes you feel you will go crazy  
one with no end in sight.  
we could live for a thousand years,  
all the days blending together  
in unceasing monotony.  
Everything has been done—  
not once, not twice, but countless times  
and it is hard  
to think of  
why you should even care.  
We play with our power cruelly  
to pass the time  
because there is nothing else to do.  
nothing  
else  
can get to us now.  
.

.

.


	67. The Empath

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Empath

The three of them sit on the strange couch-like thing.  
The aliens have captured them too.  
I watch them, listen to their words.  
They care very much about each other—I can feel it  
and it hurts that they are so distraught.  
I can heal wounds, but I cannot calm their minds.

.

.

.


	68. Elaan of Troyius

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Elaan of Troyius

Perhaps, if I act in a way that will make them horrified,  
they will no longer want me.  
I know how important this alliance is  
and yet I hate them.  
I know my duty  
and yet I don't want it. I never asked for it.  
I never thought anything like this would ever happen.  
This was not supposed to ever happen.  
Yes, I hate them.  
I have to stop the marriage, or else I will spend the rest of my life  
among my enemies.  
It makes me feel sick.

.

.

.


	69. Whom Gods Destroy

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Whom Gods Destroy

He's a nice man.  
I try to warn him, but he doesn't believe me.  
nobody ever believes me.  
Well, it will serve him right.

See? You should have listened to me.  
I told you about Garth, but you wouldn't listen.

You are very interesting.  
More interesting than the idiots I have to spend my time with.  
I got bored with them a long time ago.

They were more interesting before Garth came.  
He took over, and now they won't fight anymore.  
Not when Garth's around. They just follow him.

Garth is interesting. I love him.

I want you to love me. You have to. I want to catch you.

I want you to love me.  
I want to kill you.

.

.

.


	70. Let That Be Your Last Battlefield

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Let That Be Your Last Battlefield

There they stand, in heated argument,  
face to face, eyes full of identical anger  
Looking, from here, completely the same.

.

.

.


	71. That Which Survives

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

That Which Survives

In less than a second,  
the Enterprise is gone.  
up in the sky, there is nothing.  
It is as if it was erased.  
It is gone. Destroyed.  
How can the world change so  
in a mere instant?

.

.

.


	72. The Lights of Zetar

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Lights of Zetar

The woman spoke  
in strange, sounds like  
nothing that could be imagined  
horrifying  
and impossible  
and in her eyes, the lights glowed.

.

.

.


	73. Requiem for Methuselah

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Requiem for Methuselah

I want to say that I weighed the thought in my mind  
that I almost didn't do it.  
I want to say that.  
All I saw was how lost and alone he looked  
how the pain and the guilt ate at him.  
I want to say that it was a hard choice  
that breaking my beliefs in this way  
merited long thought.  
All I knew  
was that he was my friend.  
He did not deserve this agony.  
The girl could not be helped now,  
but the guilt, the pain and the sorrow,  
the passionate love and disgusted hatred:  
I could fix that.  
"Forget."

.

.

.


	74. The Way to Eden

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

A/N: I tried two times, but I couldn't get it quite right.

.

.

The Way to Eden

I

They reminded me of myself,  
and their ideas were justified,  
though their methods might not be.  
They reminded me of myself,  
once, when I was young…  
I had been the same.

II

I could not hold it against them.  
I could understand them, in a way  
that nobody else could.  
Because I had done what they did, once.  
Rejected what I was supposed to be  
and tried to find my own way.  
I understood their need.  
They reminded me of myself.  
I had found my answer, but  
they had not yet found  
what they were so desperately searching for.  
It was the least I could do  
to try to help them on their way.  
.

.

.


	75. The Cloud Minders

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Cloud Minders

The man shrunk  
and vanished into a speck  
through the clouds  
to land, somewhere  
far below.  
.

.

.


	76. The Savage Curtain

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

The Savage Curtain

Rocks get bored.  
All-powerful rocks, especially.  
What if you're a rock  
who can make things,  
change things?  
Well, you're still a rock.  
You need _something_ to entertain you.  
A battle between good and evil  
works.  
.

.

.


	77. All Our Yesterdays

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

All Our Yesterdays

At that moment, I would have stayed.  
I pushed him to the wall.  
If he had gone through, I would have dallied  
on the other side,  
until the decision was made for me  
and I could not go back.  
That is what I would have done.  
But he bounced off,  
and for once  
I didn't know why it had happened.  
I didn't want to know.  
He told me, just as he had told me before—  
bearer of truth.  
I turned, once more—  
in her eyes, I saw her understanding.  
I could not leave her.  
With a sad smile, she turned...  
and left.

.

.

.


	78. Turnabout Intruder

Disclaimer: Star Trek doesn't belong to me.

.

.

Turnabout Intruder

This time I am ready.  
I smile sweetly—my charm still works,  
even in another's body.  
Breaking the glass against the bed,  
I begin to saw.

.

.

.


End file.
